Never Tear Us Apart
by loopylou992
Summary: Jasper returns to Forks a year after the love of his life vanished on Halloween. Will he find the answers he is looking for, or should he just forget all about him and move on. **Slash** Strong language, adult themes and the occasional bit of smut. Winner of Slash Writers Workshop Halloween Competition & a couple of other awards :-)


**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own these characters and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**This story was written as part of The Slash Writers Workshop Halloween Comp, and guess what I WON! So I don't spoil anything I will post what I won at the bottom.**

* * *

It's been almost a year since I saw him last, but I refuse to give up hope that he's alive, somewhere. I know what the park rangers told me, but they still had no body. Until there's irrefutable proof he's dead, he will always be alive in my mind.

That would explain the dreams I have; my shrink tells me it's my subconscious refusing to let go, combined with the guilt that I feel. Meaning that I can't move on with my life. But I won't let go, not now, not ever. If we hadn't argued that night, he would be with me now. I should've gone after him when he walked away, stopped him, told him I was sorry. That's something I have to live with every day––the guilt that I could've done something, but didn't.

I've made several trips back to the town where I last saw him, each trip more painful as the last. I withdraw further into myself each time, taking longer to rejoin the real world after. I won't give up hope on him, on us. Someone has to know something, don't they?

As I lay in our bed, I think it's funny how I still lay on my side, only to find when I wake, I'm sprawled onto his side, pillow encased in my arms wishing it was him. There's always that moment before I'm fully conscious that I believe it's him that I have my arms wrapped around.

Just before I turn out the light, I run my fingers across the faded image in the photo frame on my nightstand, a wry smile playing at my lips. I whisper, "I will find you, baby. I'll never, ever give up. I love you, Edward." I kiss my index and middle finger, laying them onto his lips, praying that one day I'll be able to do that to him. Turning off the light, I prepare for my sleeping meds to do their work, taking me to him once again.

Waking with a start, sweat covers my brow as I gasp desperately for air. Shit! That dream was so vivid, but somehow different than the rest. There was a man in it, from the Halloween parade we'd attended. He was the last person that I remember seeing before I lost Edward, yet I couldn't describe him to anyone. In my dreams he remained a shadowy presence; I never see his face clearly. It's a sign, coming now, just before the anniversary.

I have told no one of my plans. They will only try to talk me out of it, or think I'm crazy. The cabin is booked, only a four hour drive standing between me and Forks. I throw my duffle bag into the trunk, before taking a deep breath and pulling away from the curb.

As I arrive in Forks, passing the welcome sign, I feel a chill seep into my bones, just like every time I have come back. I park outside the store where I plan to pick up food, and more importantly, the key to the cabin I will be staying in. Once I've finished getting what I need, I place the basket of my groceries onto the counter. I feel pity emanating from the young girl behind the counter as she rings up my purchases. "Hey, Jasper. You're back again."

I nod. "Yeah, I told you I won't give up on him." When I make eye contact with her, she quickly looks down, muttering under her breath.

"You really shouldn't come back here. Not just for your own sake."

"What did you just say?" I hiss as my head snaps up, seeing what could only be described as horror as she realized she said it out loud.

She opens her mouth to speak, but never gets to answer as a tall stocky man appears behind her, glaring at me.

"What's the problem here?" He looks between us, as neither of us answers. "Bella?"

She raises her head. "Nothing, Jake. I was just ringing up Mr Whitlock's purchases before I got him the cabin key."

Jake nods slowly. "You do that; I'll get the key. No reason to keep you here longer than necessary." He stares at Bella, and I feel silent communication between them that I don't understand as she nods in response.

She finishes ringing up my purchases, and I pay her without another word being spoken. Jake returns with my key, handing it to me, his face emotionless. "Enjoy your stay."

I ignore his words. He knows what happened here a year ago, and on every visit since, and yet he's telling me to enjoy myself. Fucker!

Once I pull off the main road, I travel down nothing more than a gravel track to the cabin where I will stay for the next three days as I search for Edward. My heart quickens as I see it, just like it does every time. A large part of me wants to turn the car around and go back to Portland, but I know that will solve nothing.

I unpack the car and make myself a coffee. Standing out on the porch, I'm surprised at how silent it is here. I should be hearing birds, or critters out here in the forest, but there is nothing, only the sound of eerie silence.

Some hours later, I've eaten, and I sit poring over the file of newspaper clippings that I have of Edward's disappearance. I know what each and every one says, but I read them again. Then I move to another pile that I have collated over the last year, different cases where people had just vanished in the area over the last fifty years. Not one of them has been found, dead or alive.

My eyes burn with tiredness, so I make my way to the bedroom; the same one that we shared. I pause in the doorway, staring at the bed. Nothing has changed––even the comforter looks the same. I shake these thoughts from my mind, quickly undress, and climb under the sheets, falling into a deep sleep.

The bed dips next to me. I groggily respond to hearing my name being whispered, feeling arms slide around me, pulling me toward the voice. I can't resist; I don't want to. I recognize the voice–– it's Edward's. I'm surprised to see him next to me, love shining brightly from his eyes.

"Where have you been? I missed you so much, baby."

I launch myself at him, peppering him with kisses. All the ones that he has missed in the last year. "I'm sorry, baby. So sorry. It's my fault; I should've come after you."

My need for him has only grown; I need him more than ever. He pulls away from me, placing his index finger on my lips.

"Sssh. Now is not the time for questions, Jasper. We don't have much time. I need you, baby."

I look into his eyes, questions filling my mind. What does he mean, we don't have much time? He kisses me, removing these thoughts from my mind. Oh, how I have missed him, so much it is painful.

He kisses me deeply, our tongues fighting and our hands roaming each other's bodies, hungrily rediscovering what we have missed. His hand brushes gently over my cock, which has sprung to life from its state of hibernation in mourning of his absence. Taking me in his hand, he moves up and down my aching length while I groaned deeply into his mouth.

Teasingly, he moves his mouth, kissing my neck and chest. I can only groan in pleasure, fighting the urge to reclaim him. I have waited this long, a little longer won't kill me, right?

He moves to straddle me. Looking up into his face, I notice he looks different. But then again, a year is a long time not to see someone's face. Now I can't take my eyes off him, afraid that if I do, he will vanish.

I place my hands on his hips as he rocks slowly back and forth across my groin, our erections rubbing against each other, sending jolts of electricity through my body. I ache for him; I need him more than I can express. I have to be patient.

He placed one hand on my thigh to support himself while the other takes both our cocks in its firm hold. Each time he thrusts forward with his body, his hand torments me. I am powerless to move. Bucking up against him is the best that I can hope for until we can finally be together fully. My body is in sensory overload. His smell, the heat from him, his presence, all trigger deep in me feelings and desires that I have hidden since he vanished. For me, there is no one else, only him.

Lust and pure primal need are written all over his face as it contorts in pleasure. His head falls backwards as he groans deeply. Fuck me, if this isn't the hottest thing that I've ever seen. I struggle to keep myself together, knowing that I will soon reach a point of no return, and wanting to extend the feeling for as long as possible.

Edward looks lost in his feelings. I am watching as he furrows his brows together, knowing that he is teetering on the edge. I want to see him fall, so I move my hands slowly from his hips, and trace my fingers lightly up his sides, knowing that this is a major turn on for him. His eyes fix to mine briefly before he screws them tightly closed, muttering under his breath. "Jas, fuck, fuck!" Then he finally comes, his body shuddering while he rides out the sensations as they wash through his body. I watch in awe.

He comes long and hard, covering my chest. I don't mind in the slightest; he is here, that's what is important. Watching him brings my own orgasm crashing in on me. I scream his name, bucking my hips furiously. He leans forward and kisses me, swallowing my protestations into his mouth.

As I come down from my high, he stops kissing my lips and moves to my neck. Soft, gentle kisses, each one sending new waves of pleasure through me. I feel his teeth graze my neck and shoulder, eliciting another deep groan. I can never have enough of this man.

He breathes in my ear, "Leave, forget me. Please."

I try to work out why he is saying this. Suddenly, there is a searing pain in my shoulder as he sinks his teeth into me. I scream, pushing him off and sitting upright.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Edward!"

I turn to face him, and he isn't there. The bed is empty; I am alone. Sitting up in bed, I am covered in a film of sweat. Running my hand through my hair, I try to work out what just happened. Shit, it was a dream. Well, more a nightmare, it had to have been. There is no other explanation.

I climb out of bed, noticing that my stomach is covered in cum. I think I jacked off in my sleep. Great, so not only am I dreaming about Edward, I'm getting off on it, too. I make my way to the bathroom and turn on the faucet, where I grab a washcloth and clean myself up. Then I splash my face with ice cold water, hoping that this will bring me round and give me some clarity on my dream. Staring at myself in the mirror, I blink several times before I realize what I am seeing. My hand moves to my shoulder, pulling the skin tight. There is a bite mark, right where Edward bit me in my dream. Shit! Was it a dream?

I dash out of bathroom, sure that I will find him lying there on the bed, hands behind his head. He isn't; I'm alone.

I hear a noise outside. It sounds like leaves rustling, so I run to the window and see a dark shape moving toward the woods. I pull my jeans on quickly, grab a flashlight, and run out the door. There's no one there. Frantically, with my heart pounding in my chest I swing the flashlight around the trees surrounding the cottage. There is no one. I stay on the porch, staring into the never-ending darkness until I'm sure that I am alone. Only then do I go back inside. My brain is going crazy trying to piece the puzzle together, so sleep evades me.

When the dawn breaks, I am dozing in a chair by the fireplace, my body aching from the awkwardness of my position. I make coffee, taking it out onto the porch to help clear my head. I hear a rustling in the undergrowth; given last night, I am slightly jumpy. I turn toward the noise and stare in shock as a wolf walks out of the woods, stopping still. I swear it looks at me, lowering it's head, then raising it again before sniffing the air. Then it turns, heading into the woods. I can't believe what I've just seen.

The rest of the day I spend walking in the woods, looking for any sign that Edward may be here; futile, I know, but just being here makes me feel closer to him. I see people and show them the flyers I had made with a picture of Edward, asking anyone who knows anything to call. There is one more night until Halloween. That will mark a year since Edward vanished. I need answers and I'm sure that someone in this small town knows more than they are saying. I just need to find them.

Making my way into town, I hand some flyers out in the shops. I can see the looks of pity the people are giving, but I don't care. I'm used to it. I make my way to the diner in search of food. I don't want to be at the cabin alone for too long. Taking a booth as far away from pitying looks as possible, I eat in silence, hoping that I won't be disturbed.

Bella slides into the seat opposite me. I don't look up from the newspaper I'm reading, hoping she will go away and leave me alone. She doesn't.

"Jasper, please. I need to talk to you," she says in hushed tones. I look up; she looks nervous. "We can't do it here, though. Can you meet me at La Push First Beach in an hour?"

I quirk my head to one side. "Why? What could you possibly have to say to me that you can't say here?"

Sighing heavily, she looks around nervously. "It's up to you. But I need to talk to you. It's about-"

She never finishes what she's saying as Jake arrives at our table. We both turn to acknowledge him. His stare moves between us, a question forming on his face, but he never verbalizes it.

"Bella. C'mon, let's go." He motions with his head toward the door. She quickly gets to her feet, eyes cast down. She stands next to him, and he puts his arm around her, leading her away. As they reach the door, she turns to me, pleading with her eyes. I nod slowly.

Once I pay my bill, I make my way to La Push, standing in the brisk evening air as it whips around me. I hear a motorcycle pull up behind me, shocked when Bella motions for me to go to her. She glances around nervously before saying, "Hop on, hold tight. We can't talk here, too public."

Without questioning, I climb on the back, wrap my arms around her waist, and hang on as she speeds out of the parking lot. We eventually pull up at a small beach down the coast. She turns off the bike and we both climb off, walking down onto the sandy beach in silence. She sits down on a large tree trunk just lying on the sand, some massive piece of driftwood washed up by the violent tide

"So, I guess you are wondering why I asked you to meet me?" she murmurs.

"Well, that thought did cross my mind." I joke, nerves building.

She sighs heavily. "What I am about to tell you, I need you to take seriously."

I nod and she continues. "You need to leave. Never come back. Forget about Edward, this town. Go, and never look back."

I laugh. She has to be messing with me. "Oh, so you think that I should just walk away from him, forget he ever existed, that I ever loved him. You are joking, right?." I begin pacing.

She shakes her head vehemently. "Jasper, I am telling you this for your own good. You have to leave. Tonight."

"No! No way. I won't leave until I know what happened to him."

I spin around, grabbing her shoulders. "What do you know? Bella! Tell me, please. I've been going crazy the last year. I love him more than anything; I just need to know where he is."

"I don't know where he is. If I did, I'd tell you. Jasper, I can see this is tearing you apart. I can only tell you that you need to leave, for your safety." Then under her breath, I hear her murmur, "And ours."

"What did you say?" I hiss, getting so close I can feel her breath. "For your safety? What the fuck do you know about what happened to Edward?" She pulls away from me, a terrified look in her eyes. "If you don't tell me, I will go to the police. They will get the truth."

She laughs, all signs of fear gone. "You think that they'll help you? Jasper, just how far do you think it goes? No one will talk about it. Face it, Edward is gone, never coming back. I'm sorry to be the one to break this news to you, but people that go missing here don't just vanish into thin air. We have to protect the town, protect ourselves." She is sobbing as she speaks the final words.

I kneel down on the sand, looking into her eyes. "Bella, tell me. I need to know what the fuck is going on."

She wipes away the tears. "Okay, I'll tell you."

I sit down on the tree trunk next to her, waiting. She takes several deep breaths before she speaks.

"Forks is a town that's cursed. Many years ago, we were plagued by a spate of people being abducted from their homes and never seen again. No bodies were found, neither were any remains. Then one night, some of the elders from the tribe found one of their enemies. The cold one had been coming into town from the woods beyond, taking people. They were powerless to stop him. He took what he wanted with no regard for any of us, wanting to kill us all. He had to be stopped; they searched for a way but couldn't find one. It seemed hopeless. Then, according to legend, another of his kind came to town and offered to rid us of him, for a price."

She stops to see if I'm listening. I want to know more, so I nod for her to continue.

"The town leaders held a meeting, deciding that his terms were fair if he rid us of the other one. Which he did before claiming his reward, leaving us with the situation we are in today. We have a debt to pay that will never be settled."

I look at her, questions flooding my mind. Just as I start to ask, a loud rumble of thunder sounds, echoing all around. She looks panicked. "We need to get inside, there's a storm coming."

Quickly, she scrambles to her feet and runs to her motorcycle. I follow, climbing on behind her, and we make our way back to my cabin. Once there, we make it inside just as the rain begins to pour down.

Indicating for her to take a seat, I begin to build a fire. Once the flames are well lit, I turn to her.

"You said that the town had a debt to be settled. What did you mean?"

She closes her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "I mean that we will never be free. He will always have the right to take from us what is owed."

I rake my hands through my hair. "Who is he? What is he taking? Bella, I really don't understand what this has to do with Edward. Why are you so desperate for me to leave?"

"I... I can't tell you his name, I can't speak it. He is one of what the elders would call a cold or ancient one. Once every five years he has free reign to come to town, taking one person that he chooses. That person is like, a, erm... sacrifice to keep the town safe. We have to allow it, the agreement is binding. He protects us in return."

I cannot process what I'm hearing. "Protects you? By abducting and possibly murdering people? Shit, Bella! You really need to get the hell outta here. Next you will be telling me that he's some mythical being that you can't kill, like a vampire". I am mocking her, but the words die in my throat as I see the look on her face. She looks terrified "Bella! Please tell me you don't believe this bullshit? It's fairy tales, fodder for teenage novels about never ending love. Vampires don't exist."

She begins to cry. "You haven't lived here, seen the beliefs the people have. You need to leave, tonight. Your safety can't be guaranteed if you don't."

"What do you mean? I'm in danger? I won't leave with knowing what happened to Edward."

I move and grab my cellphone, finding that I have no signal. Bella reaches out for my hand, and I turn to face her.

"Jasper, I believe Edward was taken by him last Halloween. It was time for him to claim another. I think that he took Edward."

Tears fill my eyes. Edward was taken by someone, something, all because this town made a deal with the devil. I lost everything, all down to an ancient agreement that we were not part of.

"Why Edward?" I breathe.

"I don't know. We have no way of knowing who he'll choose. He appears in town for a few days, then once he has chosen, we won't see him for five years. We aren't supposed to speak of this to anyone. I'm risking everything by telling you. But I have to; you deserve to know the truth."

She is stopped when we hear a wolf howling in the woods, and a look of panic crosses her face.

"I...I have to leave. I've said too much. Please, Jasper. Think about what I said. Don't be here tomorrow night."

I don't get chance to speak as she literally flies out of the door without so much as a backward glance. I rush to follow her, but she's too quick. All I see is her bike tearing down the track.

Heading inside, I have no idea what to make of what she told me tonight. I mean secret pacts, and vampires, really? Nah, she has to be messing with me. She seemed genuine though. It would explain why the townsfolk seem so dismissive whenever I came back. At first I thought it was because I was searching for my boyfriend. Small towns like this still have their fair share of prejudice. Bella's explanation would also fit.

I pull out all the newspaper articles that I have and write down dates and places of the disappearances, plotting locations on a map.

Once I am finished, I feel like the air has been removed from my lungs. As I struggle to catch my breath, I back away from the evidence laid out in front of me. Every five years, nearly to the day, a person has gone missing, all within a three mile radius of the town. I'm surprised that no one else from outside has noticed this pattern. There has to be a rational explanation to this, there just has to be.

I hardly sleep that night, I toss and turn all night, hardly sleeping. When I do manage to drift off, my dreams are filled with visions of Edward. He reaches out to me, shouting and screaming for me, but I can't reach him before he is pulled away from me by someone that I can't see.

I spend the next day catching up on sleep I missed the previous night. The long walk to retrieve my car from La Push gives me time to think.

I've been dreading today. It marks an anniversary that I've hoped wouldn't come around. Secretly, I thought Edward would be back in my arms and the whole thing would have been a terrible, but distant memory. There are times that I wonder how I've managed to survive without him.

Dusk falls quickly, as it always seems to here, as I wake in the half-light that it casts. Rising from the couch, I go to switch a light on and fid a note under the door. Reading it makes my blood run cold.

_You were told to leave, yet you are still here. _

_Why'd you not listen? There's nothing to be gained by staying._

_Leave before nightfall. Never look back._

I open the door, looking for signs of anyone, but I know that this could have been pushed under the door at any time while I slept. I re-read the note. It is clearly a warning, but I've heard before that I should leave and never come back. I can't and won't give up on him. He is worth more than that; I need to know the truth.

Getting changed quickly, I grab my car keys and drive down into the town. People are milling around, getting ready for the Halloween parade. I take a place in the crowd and wait for the parade to start. The music beginning and the crackle of the PA announce that the festivities will start in five minutes. I hear my name being called and turn to see Bella waving at me. I smile when I see her. She is the only vaguely friendly person in this town. Once she is in front of me, she pulls me into a hug, whispering in my ear.

"I thought you had listened to me. I told you to leave, you shouldn't be here tonight."

I push her away. "You left that note?"

She looks at me, stunned. "What note?" I pull it out of my pocket and show her. She reads it a couple of times and hands it back to me before scanning the crowd.

"This wasn't me. But it's a warning. You really should have left. I wasn't lying to you when I said that. Now it's too late."

I grab her arm. "What do you mean, it's too late?"

Her cell phone rings, but I don't let her answer it. She pulls away from me. "Stop it, Jasper. This isn't you." She looks at her cellphone and then back to me. "I have to go. Jake is looking for me. I can't be seen with you. Not tonight."

With that, she vanishes into the crowd. I am left reeling by what she said. Why can't she be seen with me? What did she mean that it was too late? I made it clear that I am not leaving until I find out what happened to Edward.

I make my way to the front of the crowd to watch the parade, the memories flooding my mind from last year. Standing here watching the parade floats as they passed, my arms around his waist, not caring who saw us together, despite the stares. The way that he would nuzzle my neck, promises that we made to each other for later that night when we would be alone; promises that were never fulfilled.

As I shake those memories from my mind, something catches my eye. I have no idea why my attention is drawn to a figure standing across the street staring at me. I feel as if I've been punched in the gut. This is him. This is the man that Bella told me about. I remember seeing him last year as I watched Edward walk away from me following our row. It's not until now that he is standing close to me that I remember him. It's like I just saw him just yesterday, but it has been a year.

Frantically, I look around to see if there is a policeman nearby, but there are none. I look back to where he was standing, and see him turn into the crowd. I can't lose him, not now. I dash across the road, cutting between two parade floats as I make my way through the crowd on the sidewalk. People grumble as I fight my way through, but I ignore them. I can see him just ahead of me.

I follow as he walks slowly away from the crowds. Not one person acknowledges him, or even seems to be aware of his existence or proximity to them. He doesn't seem to know that I'm following him until a gust of wind blows through the town, causing him to stop in his tracks. He closes his eyes and smells the air around him, before he slowly turns and looks straight at me.

His eyes pierce mine, and I feel a chill run through my entire body. Every part of me screams to run away, but I can't move. My feet felt like they are cemented in place. A wry smile forms on his lips as he sees me and my reaction to him.

Then the smile is gone, replaced by a mask of indifference. He turns and walks away from me. I open my mouth to speak, but no words will come. It's like my voice has been taken from me.

I stand there, unable to move, watching as he walks away from me. I jump in fright as I feel a pair of hands on me. Turning quickly, I see Bella standing next to me.

"Hey, Jasper. What are you doing? You look like you've seen a ghost. You okay?"

I open and close my mouth several times, trying to remember what I was doing. I run my hand through my hair, confused.

"I...I don't know. I remember watching the parade, then, well, then, nothing until you just spoke to me."

Her eyes widen; she knows something. "Bella, what happened to me?"

She takes my arm and leads me to a bar across the street, not speaking until we are both seated, a beer in our hands.

"Jasper, I saw you, I saw him, and what happened. Do you not remember? Seriously?

I shake my head.

"You don't remember seeing Carlisle across the street? He was here, like always on this night. It's the only time he is seen publicly. He watches, making sure that no unwanted visitors come under the guise of Halloween."

I look at her. "You mean vampires?"

She nods slowly. "Yes. He fears they will return. Anyway, you must've seen him, although I don't know how. You shouldn't be able to––he makes sure of that. He can mask himself,"

I stand quickly, the chair I was in falling to the ground. "Edward! It has to be. He is the connection between us. Carlisle was the person I last saw him with when he left the bar. I have to go."

With that, I run from the bar, leaving Bella shouting after me. I run to my car, starting the engine, not knowing where I'm going to go. Carlisle was gone; I'm too late. I pull out of the parking lot, driving aimlessly away from the town, but not toward the cabin. I drive along roads I don't know when I see tail lights ahead of me suddenly vanish into the woods. It feels like someone is guiding me, telling me to follow. I speed to where they turned off the road but there is nothing.

Curiosity spikes in me. Something tells me to forget it––turn around, leave and never look back. But part of me tells me investigate. I turn the car and head down the same path as the vehicle I had seen. Killing the lights, I park among the trees. I walk slowly toward an opening in the trees, giving way to a large wooden house. It looks kind of run down from the outside, definitely needing some work, as it looks abandoned.

Then I see it; there is a car parked outside. The front porch has a light on, but I can't find it in myself to approach. A chill runs through me, almost like a warning.

I hide behind a tree. It's cold, so very cold, as I wait for, well, I don't know what. Then the front door swings open and out steps Carlisle. Standing at the top of the wooden steps, he tilts his head back, appearing smell the air. A gasp escapes my lips as he looks in the direction of my hiding place, smiling before he gets into his car and leaves.

I wait for a few minutes before I step towards the house. My heart is pounding in my chest as I wonder how I can get inside. Walking around, I see a small window that is open. Before I have time to think, I'm climbing inside. Once my feet hit the floor, I take in my surroundings. It looks like a basement, but I can only just stand upright in the damp and barren space. This is clearly not where I need to be.

I make my way to a doorway at the far end of the room. Opening it slowly, I step out into a corridor, assessing where I am. There is another door directly opposite and my hand reaches out, grasping the handle, unsure of what I will find behind it. Taking a deep breath, I open the door, relieved to see the room is empty, like the one that I was just in.

I climb the staircase and find myself in a grand hallway. There is a sweeping staircase leading up to what looks liked two or three floors. I'm sure the house is not this big from the outside. Shaking these thoughts from my head, I slowly climb the stairs to the first floor, unsure of what exactly I'm going to do if I find Edward.

Making my way down the corridor, I call out, "Edward? Edward are you here?" I hear a movement on the floor above me and I panic. What if there is someone else in the house? I didn't think of that. I put my back flush against the wall as I wait. The footsteps come down the staircase, and then I hear a voice that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Jasper? Where are you?" I step out from my hiding place and there he is, standing in front of me. Edward. All I can do is stare at him, unable to believe that he is here, mere feet from me after all this time.

"Oh my god! You're here, you came for me. I knew you would." He closes the distance between us, throwing his arms around me, sobbing. I rub my hand up and down his back, reassuringly. His lips make their way up my neck with soft, gentle kisses until he finds my lips.

We kiss and it is everything that I remembered and so much more. I want nothing more than to take him into one of the bedrooms and make love to him, reclaim him as mine, but that will have to wait. He pulls away and I mourn the loss of his body against mine.

"Jasper, you have to leave before he comes back. He will kill you if he finds you here and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

I stare at him. "No, no! I won't leave you here. I love you, Edward. You are everything to me. I can't, I won't live without you, don't you understand? I spent a year looking for you. I won't leave you here with him. If you don't come with me then I will call the police, they will come."

I know that I sound desperate, and I am.

His hand brushes against my cheek, tears filling his eyes. "Jasper, I can't leave. I can't explain it. He makes me happy, and I him."

I feel like I have been punched in the gut. He is telling me that he is happy here, that he has feelings for the man who took him from me?

"Edward, you can't love him. He took you away last year. I love you, you love me. Don't you?"

He opens his mouth to speak, but the words never come, as the sound of tires on gravel break through the night, followed by a car door slamming. Shit! He's back.

Edward's face falls, a look of pure panic on his face as he whispers to me. "Hide, you will need to leave before he sees you."

He pushes me into one of the bedrooms. I pull him into it with me, not wanting to lose him now. I listen as I hear the front door open, then close. Footsteps slow and steady on the bare wooden floor. Then a voice that sends chills through my body echoes out.

"Edward." There's a pause before he calls again. "Edward, where are you? I won't call you again."

Edward's entire body stiffens as he stands a little straighter than normal, his eyes glazed over and his face blank as he walks away. I reach out for his arm, but he pulls away from me, staring straight into my eyes without a single glint of recognition. It's like he is in a trance. I can do nothing other than watch him leave me. Again. As the door clicks shut behind him, I feel like I have lost him.

Opening the door slightly, I listen to their voices as they carry. There is no emotion in Edward's voice as he responds to Carlisle. It is strange, and not the man that I know or love. I wait until their voices become muted before I step out of the room. I slowly make my way downstairs with every intention of heading down to the basement where I will wait for Carlisle to leave or Edward to come to me, but something stops me. I can hear Carlisle's voice and I inch closer to the door that is slightly ajar.

"Edward, you belong to me. You know that don't you? I will never allow you to leave." There is no verbal response. "Good, good. Now that boyfriend of yours is poking around asking questions. I can't have it. They think I don't know, that they can fool me. Well they can't."

There is silence, broken when muted groans come from inside the room. It's Edward, I know it. Every part of me wants to burst in there, see what is happening, but I know deep down what I will see. There is more groaning and whispered exchanges until I hear Edward's voice, heavy with need.

"Where do you want me?"

Carlisle chuckles. "Under me for a start."

My blood runs cold. I am frozen in the doorway, torn between wanting to leave, as I can't bear the thought of anyone laying a hand on Edward. But there is no way that I can consider leaving him here with this monster. I close my eyes and have to channel everything that I have not to burst in there and hit him. I can hear the noises they're making and I know what's happening. I peer through a gap in the door and see what I dread the most.

Edward is bent over the back of the couch, Carlisle pounding into him mercilessly, his face twisted in pleasure. He is clearly enjoying this. Then I hear the words that nearly end me. He screams out that he loves Carlisle. Hearing Edward cry out in pure pleasure, coupled with that monster's name falling from his lips, is too much to bear. With tears stinging in my eyes, I flee out of the front door, feeling that I have lost him, forever.

My legs carry me to the line of trees that surround the house, and I am violently ill. This has shaken me to my very core. Everything I thought I knew, is gone, wiped out forever. Edward is not mine; he belongs with Carlisle now. The man that I knew was gone.

Finding the car, I can't keep the tears from falling freely. I have no idea how I make it back to the cabin. I want to pack my bags and leave, but I know that driving in my current state will result in an accident. No one else needs to be hurt, and I am damn sure that innocent people would suffer and not me. I can't live with that on my conscience.

Once inside, I pack my bags quickly, not caring. My plan is to be out of here at first light; I just need to get some rest tonight. I climb into the cold bed, but every time I close my eyes, I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, the image of Edward and Carlisle together is there taunting me, replaying over and over again. I go and splash cold water on my face before I look at myself in the mirror, staring at the man looking at me. He looks lost and lonely. Then I realize it's me. I pull a bottle of sleeping pills out of my bag and pop a couple before going back to bed, waiting for them to take me into darkness once again. Which doesn't take long.

I hope not to dream. I want to be left in peace, but images of what I have seen replay over and over again, only each time, Carlisle draws me into the room before he kills Edward in front of my eyes. I watch as, without emotion, he snaps Edward's neck. I run to him, cradling his lifeless body in my arms as Carlisle towers over me, mocking me for mourning my loss. He extends his hand out to me, and I take hold of it, allowing him to pull me to my feet as our eyes lock. I am pulled in, totally. Nothing else matters other than being with him, making him happy. I will do anything that he asks of me, without question.

I wake in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. I run my hand through my hair, trying to calm myself down. Reaching over, I switch the lamp on, throwing some dim illumination across the room. Then I see him standing there. I am frozen in shock. Edward is here.

The heels of my hands rub frantically at my eyes. When I pull them away, he is still there, standing in the corner of the room, looking at me.

In a whisper, I speak, "Edward, is it really you?" I have been prey to dreams that felt so real; it will not happen again.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here." A smile breaks out on his face. I am kneeling on the bed as he rushes toward me. Our arms wrap around each other and I feel like I will never let him go.

"How, why, what happened? I saw you, I heard you. With him." It's all I can say as I let him go.

He drops his head. "I know. I really don't know how you can ever forgive me for what I did with him."

I put my fingers under his chin, raising his head to look at me. "Edward, he forced you."

To my surprise, he shakes his head vehemently. "No! He didn't, I... I... wanted to."

He walks away from me, his hands covering his face. As he turns back to me, I notice something that I hadn't before; blood on his shirt. I step towards him.

"Edward? Is that…" He looks down at his shirt before his eyes meet mine. "Please tell me it's not your blood."

To my surprise, he smiles at me. "No, it's not mine, it's his. I killed him."

I can't believe what he just said. "What? How? Edward, do you have any idea what you're saying?"

He nods slowly. "I wanted to be with him, I thought that I was in love with him. That was just part of what he could do. He made me forget you, forget us. Then tonight when I saw you, I knew what we had was stronger than anything he could conjure up to keep me there with him. After we, well, you know-"

Anger flashes inside me. "What, Edward? Let him fuck you? I heard you; I heard every word you said."

He grabs at me. "I had to; he had to think that his hold on me was unbroken."

His voice is pleading with me. There's no way that I can listen to this; it's crazy. Walking into the bathroom, I brace my hands against the sink, taking deep, calming breaths. I hear him approach, his hand touching my shoulder causing me to flinch slightly. His lips press on my shoulder as he traces a line of soft, gentle kisses across my back. I feel the passion that has laid dormant for a year come rushing to the surface. His hand slides around my waist, tracing a line of fire where he makes contact with my skin.

A million questions flood my mind, but right now I have what I want; Edward. I surrender to his touch, not wanting to turn around for fear that he will not be there. He continues to kiss my neck, removing any thoughts I have of stopping him until we talk this through.

A year of need rushes through my body and I can feel his need for me, too. I close my eyes, allowing my head to fall to the side, allowing him free access to my neck as he continues kissing me, pulling me tighter against his chest. I hear him mutter against my skin, his breath sending fresh shudders through me.

"I love you, Jasper." With that, I feel his teeth graze against my skin before he murmurs, "I'm sorry."

As those last words leave his lips I feel his teeth pierce my skin. The pain is searing, yet I can't move; I am frozen to the spot. I open my eyes, meeting Edward's in the mirror. They are blood red. He breaks away from my neck for a second, a sly smile playing on his lips before he sinks his teeth back into me.

Just as a I teeter on the edge of consciousness, I hear footsteps and Carlisle's voice. "Well done, Edward. You have more than proved yourself."

I fight to stay conscious, but I am losing that battle. I sink into a blackness that I am not sure that I will return from, ever. I blacked out.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

Peeks out from behind the sofa. Love it? Hate it? Want more? Let me know by hitting the review button below.

This story was written as part of a competition and I won 1st Place in the competition, Most shocking twist (sniggers) and most original. This is the first competition I have ever won anything in.

Massive thanks go out to Nancy HarryTwifan for beta'ing this for me and to Yulliah for holding my hand and for telling me that I could do it when I lost faith in myself. Also thanks to Simply Matt for pushing me, even though I did tell you I wasn't entering when I was!


End file.
